


First Try

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterelf86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/gifts).



Rumplestiltskin was sure he’d seldom ever been so nervous. His palms sweat against the knees of his fine suit pants and he rubbed them along his thighs to wipe away the dampness. Belle was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and he had been instructed to make himself comfortable, but he didn’t seem to be doing too well so far. He was tense and had only managed to remove his shoes and tie before sitting on the edge of the bed. When she bustled into the room a few minutes later, her business-like attitude almost managed to distract him from the fact that she was wearing nothing but a silky cream nightgown. She stopped at the dresser he’d brought from the shop for her to pick up her book and carry it to the bed with her.

 

“Alright, now, the book says that of course any position that allows full penetration is likely to work for conception, so there’s that. I figured we should start simple, though. What’d you think?” She stopped before him and smiled down at him over the cover of the thick volume. The book shook in her hands. Or rather, her hands shook around the book, and he knew.

“Are you sure about this, Belle?” He reached up to take the book from her and set it on the nightstand before taking her hands in his. “We don’t have to do this right now.”

“Are- are you sure? I don’t want to push you into anything you’re… not ready for.” Her head tipped forward as her bravery fell away. “I understand if you’d rather wait.”

“Oh, Belle.” He drew her down to sit beside him on the mattress, turning to face her even when she seemed much more interested in their hands resting in her lap. “There is nothing I want more in the world than to have a child with you.”

“I want that too, so much, Rumple.” She lifted her eyes to him now and smiled. “I want a life together with you and our babies. I want a little thing with your hair and your wicked sense of humor.”

“And your eyes.” He added, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, which wrinkled beneath his lips in a wide smile. “So we’re going to do this?”

“Well, I’ve already thrown away all of the condoms.” She grinned at him and slipped her arms up around his shoulders. “And I don’t plan to stop having my fill of you anytime soon.”

He chuckled filthily and pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him. This was something he knew how to do. Several centuries worth of research and free time had certainly come in handy with his Belle. His hands slipped easily over her silk clad back as he pulled her closer. Her fingers found their way into his hair and tugged lightly to close the distance between their mouths. Her lips opened immediately to allow her little pink tongue to probe at the seam of his. He would have been happy to kiss her forever, to lose himself in her taste and her complete comfort with leaning into him, holding him as close as he held her. But she pulled away from him far too soon for his liking to speak.

“Why are you still dressed? You were supposed to change into pajamas or something.”

“I was, ah, too nervous,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Well, maybe we can make you more comfortable now?” She began to push open the buttons of his dress shirt, pulling the tail from his suit pants and urging him to slide his arms free of the sleeves. When she would have continued on to his belt buckle, he urged her closer again and lay back on the bed, cupping his hands around the tops of her buttocks. She’d filled out beautifully in her time in the town, and he immensely enjoyed the weight of her over him as he kissed her again. She squirmed slightly and suddenly her nightgown was being pulled away to leave them pressed skin-to-skin. The heat of her sunk into his skin like water into thirty soil and he ran his hands up her spine until he could catch her hair in both hands and give it a gentle tug.

“Pants off now?” she asked breathily, lips brushing his and fingernails digging into his chest.

It took them both a bit of work to remove his trousers and pants without moving away from each other but soon they were both stark naked. They crawled to the head of the bed and wrapped themselves around each other, taking a beat to just enjoy touching and being touched. Their quiet little pink house on the outskirts of town was sunny and peaceful and quiet. Rumplestiltskin thought he could only have been happier if their child were already with them, snuggled between it’s parents in complete security and love. He looked into Belle’s eyes and knew her thoughts followed the same line. A sweet little babe that was both of theirs, and yet it’s own. In his mind bloomed the image of a little girl, a sweet little clone of her mother, but with the sharper features of her father. She would play with the toys of lost lifetimes in his shop, read an untold number of books in her mother’s library, she would grow into a lovely, intelligent, funny woman. And she would be theirs.

“Are you ready, Belle?”

She nodded and rolled onto her back, tugging at his shoulders until he followed her. Her legs parted to cradle him and he took only the time necessary to make certain she was as ready as she could be before he pressed his hips forward. Her body welcomed him with greedy little pulls, her legs lifting to keep him tight against her when he could go no deeper.

It was slow, and intense and over far too quickly. They sighed and strove against each other gently, the world shrinking down around them until nothing else mattered but the hot little kernels of pleasure bubbling in their bodies, at the bases of their spines. When Belle pressed her lips to his temple and whispered the name she would choose for a little girl, Rumplestiltskin could hold back no longer. With a few flicks of his fingers, she tightened almost unbearably around him and it was over. With any luck, their task had been accomplished. Although if the next few weeks were spent in repeated strictly out of necessity sex, he certainly wouldn’t complain. They lay together in the gathering gloom of their bedroom and traded possible baby names until sleep loomed over them and carried them into soft sleep.


End file.
